creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Lord/Archive1
Do NOT post a message on this page. This is a saved archive for older messages. If you do have a message, leave it on my current talk page. create You Make Me Wanna Have Relations with A Turtle... ...SRSLY SpicyHandofMarriage 22:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fun... You can get back on chat! 01:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :D... Hey it's Mr. Pengy, and I just wanted to let you know if you thought my pasta was good you can always nominate it for potM... I'd really appreciate if you did :l So stupid I am but... I just realized... is you're "I am: The Ultimate God of a Rotting Creation" a Whitechapel reference? Jw. Mr.Zalgopasta 20:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Which DT song? I know it's off of Systematic Chaos... Dark Eternal Night right? Mr.Zalgopasta 20:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Not from what I can tell. I just stucks some antlers on a mustache guy. If there's an illusion here, I totally have no clue of its existance. MooseJuice 23:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I hope you know that BEN Again is actually a true story. ._. Jabronis 04:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I AM GOD Bow to me? "Why are we fighting to live, if we are living to die?" 20:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bud! Jabronis 20:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 04:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU KNOW NNY?! :D Diffomega 21:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) JTHM is great. Wearieddrums 02:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Weirdo... (I feel so mean starting like that ^_^) Do you know of a band called SikTh? Just wonderin' Mr.Zalgopasta 01:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I get the feeling you might like them. Vocal style can be quite... unique however. Here are a couple of their songs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRmC972pkM, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1FpLWfrTUo Mr.Zalgopasta 01:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Meshuggah? Hmm I guess I could see that. I would say it's more like The Faceless meets SOAD, Protest the Hero, and A Faylene Sky (kind of). Then again there are certain parts that remind me of the atmospheric vibe of ObZen. Meshuggah. I never thought of SikTh like that before :P No no no YOU didnt piss me off. The Stereotype did. I'll come back in a bit. I need to cool down though. UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 06:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Philosophy *Arthur Schopenhauer *Serj Tankian *Mike Patton Hello. I am Wearieddrums. I was murdered. 07:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You reply I already read. I am sorry for not replying soon enough. Mr. Guy 03:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Faith No More I would say most of my philosophy and flow would come from this particular band Patton was in. Mike Borgin, Billy Gould, Roddy Bottum, Jim Martin and Jon Hudson = all the best of Faith No More. You also learn about what you should Care a Lot about. Hello. I am Wearieddrums. I was murdered. 05:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Aw, hell, of course we're still friends. I argue with everybody, man. If a rock could express its opinions on being a rock, and did so in a manner with which I took issue, I'd be at the son of a bitch from dusk till dawn. Don't sweat it. Javer80 21:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoa sorry... I seriously just noticed the messege you left on my talk page, lol. You seem pretty cool. Love finding new JTHM fans. Hey, do you ever watch any anime? Oops... Forgot to sign that.... Zoezoewriter 00:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) twilight warrior about the twilight warrior, i'm not finished with it yet, i'm continuing the story everyday so if you want to look at it again you will see it has more story ps:i will be in the chat if you wanna discuss something ass:Finalclaw 03:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Errrr. Ummm. My Bad. Srry I thought uboa posted that up there since it looked like it was on his post.?!@#$@##$%^%^%$& And to think I thought you didn't want to read my sign! 19:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries. It just seemed quite silly to me that such a fuss was being made. @'-'@ Sorry for being snippy myself.Admiralsakaruchi 22:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Are you ok? I just wanted to check Bill9929 (talk) 22:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) How are you today? Bill9929 (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Good today. I'm shootin some b-ball outside my school. Hold on, these couple of guys look like they're up to no good. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I gotta wake up early tomorrow so I can go to class. Have to keep on writing... ObliterationoftheSelf 05:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) D: Why'm I not on your list of friends? D: If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 20:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I love Fallout, too. Now, let's get along. ;) User:REDDOT 01:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What did I steel How did I steel your idea show me the page please Tiff1234 04:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What? Also >steel ClericofMadness 11:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) he said u stole something too Tiff1234 03:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) And where exactly is this? ClericofMadness 03:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Quite the conversation going on here. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 03:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry I'm sorry that i got mad at you I hope we can still be friends Bill9929 (talk) 01:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm #5! :D Jabronis 07:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Shut up. Jabronis 07:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Username thing It wouldn't work on your page, so I changed it to the one I have, but that didn't work either... something fishy is going on... ObliterationoftheSelf 18:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't stayed away, but do you hate me? D: Fuipui 18:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG YOURE A CHATMOD! GOOD JOB, WEIRDO! Blaine Earhart 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Chatbukai... Looks like you need to find three more! 'Cause you're a chatmod and Moose and I are admin! WHOOT! *high five* Congrats man! *confetti* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget moi...ObliterationoftheSelf 00:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) OBLIT IS ADMIN TOO?!?! AWESOME! Four spots ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm trying to settle out my anger and calm down right now... I want to apologize for acting out of character and unreasonably moody. Of course we're still friends. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) MUSIC QUESTION! Meshuggah or Lamb of God? I just wanted to know what you thought :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo, you need a new connection or something. You're flooding up chat, lol. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 14:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) How do you make that USERNAME template? It says click "OK", but all I see is preview... User Pasta You have a pasta about you. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi i am another pony King of creepers 05:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just got a reply on my yahoo mail that you changed the word "charnel" into "channel" in my contributed story--The Most Haunted House of Them All. The adjective: charnel was in the original text, how the author Oliver St. John Gogarty intended. Please change it back.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank youUser: Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *adds self to Creepypasta Wiki Friends* huehuehuehue AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Missed me? Hah! Got some good creepypasta reccomendations for me? :D Smbzfan2 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :See Suggested Reading. Bill9929 (talk) 20:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Time's up,pal. I think it's time for you to make the chatroom a little more...how to say,mmmm accessable for me now,please and thank you! from Jet89 Hey, it's me, I'm so sorry, I will be more intelligent, I will not say that things again, please, please, let me enter the chat, I'm so bored... Please, can I join the chat? HiddenMachine96 04:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I will unkick you from chat, but dont be an asshat in chat again. Bill9929 (talk) 05:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It was just an innocen' joke!!! I didn't even knew that --- is prohibited in the chat man!!! But, if ya want me away from this wiki, that's yer' decision, yer frien' (if ya consider me a friend), HiddenMachine96 21:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)HiddenMachine96 Uhh, I can edit your profile. I don't think I should be able to. Textchat Rogue 23:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) That's not really what I meant. Apparently, I have the ability to edit anyone's profile. Gonna go contact Wiki support about this. Textchat Rogue 23:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry but, I was banned over 30 minutes ago and have not been unbanned, I am sorry for what i did and would like to apologize about that, But i would like to be unbanned by chat :). Thank you.Dissappearence 03:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Words cannot describe how great of a friend you are. HiddenSpirit 13:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! It has been a while :D "Then he realized he destroyed the world..." Bearycool 08:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) F5 F5 F5 F5 F5 F5 F5 F5 F5 The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 21:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Alright,alright so i puked out the n bomb,big deal! The chat was getting boring,i had to say something random and im pretty sure that nobody in that chat was black so,just take it easy on the constant banning kiddo and let me regoin the chat again, please and thank you! from Jet89 Read. The. Chat. Rules! You can't just start spamming away when chat is slow. Let alone with "n***er"! How can you be sure that "no one on the chat was black"? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not me I know what was posted on chat,although it wasn't me. My friend was over and we were going to a movie and shes amature on this site. I told her to read the rules first but she claims she did. I know she didn't so I just let her find out what happens. I just found out I was kicked from chat too. It wasn't my fault clearly. I wasn't paying attention until she told me after the movie. I don't think I should be kicked right now,but thats my opinion. If you could please either unkick me or shorten up my time it would be appreciated. Ilovecreepypasta 14:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta :Quote from the chat rules: Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. :User:Bill9929 Chat Sorry about the contant outbursts, its just when your in a bored state o' mind,you'll often just out of the blue,say bashfull things.I know its been tons of times you've banned me for being to much of a bully and i apologize for my ghetto behavior.Also ive been giving it some thought lately about how i should just take it easy on the trolling and on-going porn talk,but i continuoesly seem to do it and im awfully sorry for it.Now,im not asking you to unban me,(although it would be nice) just thought i should apologise for my act. from Jet89 WHY WAS I BANNED FROM CHATTING I DID NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chat. I appear to be banned from chat. Can I have a reason for why this is? Jacob-sama 03:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I checked the logs and couldn't find a reason or who banned me. [[User:Jacob-sama|Jacob-sama 05:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC)]] How are you on this fine evening, Sir Weirdo? *Sips tea* HiddenSpirit 17:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) My Bad I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I wasn't trying to offend anyone. I hope you can forgive me. :( Twilc 20:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Twilc I am doing well, dear Weirdo. *Burns hand off due to tea spill* That's not good... HiddenSpirit 06:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) New chatbukai Looks like you need them I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *leaves message to piss you off* MUAHAHAHAHA Why are you reading this, ? 23:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know what came over myself back there. Throughout my life, I've noticed a pattern. I strongly dislike it, but every so often I just become someone who isn't... myself. I'm terribly sorry for what I did, and I hope you can forgive me. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 00:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Still cannot get into Chat, I dont know why currently. Sorry about the other day Sorry about the other day you kickbanned me from chat. I understand that I was a dick. But please understand that I do have an anxiety disorder and MLP did pyschologically corrupt me a while ago. I would PM you why but I can't for obious reasons. Anyway could you unban me please and I'll try to control my emotions more next time. Thank you. Daniel942 16:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, i accept your apology (and Weirdo probaly does too), and i have unkicked you from chat. User:Bill9929 ACTUALLY...I wasnt EVEN on at this time when you issued the ban 02:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC). I think there is a mistake AND i havent been able to get BACK on the chat.Dissappearence 18:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I lifted the ban, i dont even know what you did. User:Bill9929 IT IS TIME IT BEGINS The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 19:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your signature How do you make it? its like some red and yellow shit outside the text. How? CreepyStoryTeller 20:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Baned again? uh? Cat orgies Is there a particular reason you're going apeshit with adding categories? I haven't read many of the pastas you're editing, but I would be willing to assume not all of them need so many. Cabin and the Dolls for example is not an items pasta. Remember, categories should describe the overall theme of the story rather than just something is mentioned once or twice. A great example of this is, pretty much every pasta has people in it but not every pasta belongs in the people category. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 16:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Please don't take it that I'm angry or anything, I was simply curious. I trust your judgement, if you believe that these categories belong, go ahead and add them. I just wouldn't be doing my job if I let things like this go unchecked. Trust me you DO NOT want to get caught up in having to remove 2-3 categories PER PASTA... last time cleric ben and myself did it, it took all three of us about 8 hours per day each for about 3-4 days... and like Sonic sez, "That's no goooood..." There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 16:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews What!? How old are u!!!!!! I was reading your fav story and it said u were 13?! im 14!!!!! I Have Officially Spoken 14:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (purpously failed in grammmer srrrrrrrry) Lovecraftian Tag It didn't belong on the link to the ODD file page thingy. Just because it had to do with Lovecraft doesn't mean it was "Lovecraftian". In all technicality it has to be a story to be Lovecraftian. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "~A BadAss was kickbanned.~" YU SHURE GOT THAT RITE LOL ogm Seems like you beastin' up the edits! ONE word: Asian. IN a good way. User:Mojosetter 00:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Clearly, you must teach me the ways of editing just like the user named as, "Jspoelstra" User:Mojosetter 21:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure If it means I'm learning my lesson, Re: Re: Age Cool im 14. I always thought you were older for some odd reason. Un-kickban? Right, posted in the first place wrong, Could i get an unban? Wasn't bashing anyone right? I didn't intend to make the thing say that. I used the USERNAME thing. I didn't even intend him to look at that either. Brad ban If I may ask.... How long am I banned for? Please leave a message on my talk page. "Teddy" Brad Herrell 20:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I was born with hard headed pride.... sorry and it won't happen again. "Teddy" Brad Herrell 21:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) DAMMIT! WHY DID I GET BANNED? I have to say, your pasta "Meat" was excellently written, for it was structured in a way that caused the reader to think differently of the ending and of what was to be revealed. The second-person point of view was a suiting perspective to write from. A job well done. HiddenSpirit 16:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I remember that as you were writing your pasta "My Daughter," you had asked me to critique it for you. But, nonetheless, I shall critique it once more. The diction is rather good , as well as your sentence fluency, but I do believe that it doesn't draw the reader in very well. Assuming you won't take this into consideration, you should try adding a few points in the story that'll cause either suspense or tension so that it is a bit more interesting to read (Not that it already isn't, because I liked it, it's excellent). If you'd like me to critique some of your M.L.P. trollpastas, please send me the links. HiddenSpirit 16:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Amazing You my friend, are amazing. You've acquired the technology to convert ordinary coffee into neutral particles which make up the nuclei of an atom? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Jet89 Well, its been while, i stopped, i reflected, rejoining the chat would be nessessary for me now, please JET 89 yeah but,messing up 3 times doesn't always determine wether or not your gonna make the same mistake after u were punished more than 3 times,thus implying that the 3 times might of taught you a lesson. wat im saying is, do you atleast have the slightest bit of trust in me after i apoligized more than enough to you? Once more is all im asking, really, not much. wat Please, tell me that you are trolling about leaving. --Mojo. ---- NO. WEIRDO, DONT DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE, DON'T....DONT LEAVE ME.... DONT DO THIS TO ME... --HiddenSpirit 00:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) If you are leaving, then I'm hoping you have a good reason... 00:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Joey... Please don't leave. :( You're my best friend, Joey. You always say hi to me, you always chat with me, we're great friends... please... :( --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 00:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey I don't really know why you are leaving the wiki. Luck luck and godspeed on your furture endures and hopefully you will come back to the wiki. Man, I hate it when hardworking contribers like you leave. Sloshedtrain 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hey brother, I've been meaning to add paragraphs to "The Accident" for a while. thanks for helping me out man, appreciate it. Why was I kickbanned? To: Monkeywithmocha From: imstrong123 Gonna sign this anyway. This was NOT a triumph! 04:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Removal Hey, Weirdo. I am sorry for spamming the chat boards. I was just pissed off. Could you remove it? If I am ever pissed off I will say and then leave the chat rooms, OK? So can you remove my chat ban, please? Thanks! Bye! - Kyle Nelson, Video Game Maniac 19:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay so, you kickbanned me this week. And the thing is, well I'm still kickbanned. Pretty, pretty please un-kick me. I've been so bored, I became a brony. I'm sorry about the drama and all but I won't do it again. I pinkie pronmise! Pellyeve93 20:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Hungry Turtles for life. Look at this (It appears that this pasta is either greatly based on mine, or a near complete duplicate. I'm trying to decide whether the user intended for this or not.) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lightheaded I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 21:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ya'needed Ta Talk To Me??? Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Yeah Skype's fine but not today. I was at a gig reeeaallllly late yesterday so I'm pretty tired today ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) unban me pls my seol are beuatifaul i sory pls pls pls pls Thanks for the cool pic! Hi Weirdowithcoffee I just want to say thanks for the picture you added to my story, the Weeping Tree. I love that it's from Dante, and I think it implies a history to the Weeping Tree that I hadn't thought of before. When I go to your profile page it says I've been kickbanned, but I noticed that when the page first loads it says before my name appears. Is this just a gag everyone who's signed in sees, or I have done something to offend you? Vespertine7 07:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC)